The invention relates to a recorder and more particularly to a recorder for recording various types of signals as analog data on recording paper.
In general, industrial recorders that record changes in voltage and temperature, etc., include, first, the point plotting type, in which a plurality (6 to 24) of measurement points are discontinuously measured by sequential switching and the respective measured signals are recorded on recording paper, and, second, the continuous recording pen type, in which measured values at one to four locations are continuously measured simultaneously and the respective measured values are continuously recorded on recording paper. In the above described point plotting type, a measurement is made every few tens of seconds at a single measurement point, so this type is appropriate for cases in which the object of measurement varies slowly. In contrast, the pen type is appropriate in cases where the fluctuation is severe, or where there are no gaps in the measured values. For measurement in cases where there is little variation in the input such as, in general, temperature, a point plotting type recorder is used. However, during plant start up, etc., it is sometimes necessary to make a continuous recording of specific measurements. Accordingly, in addition to the above point plotting type recorder, a pen type recorder is provided. This involves problems of increased cost and of use of space on the instrumentation panel.